todo lo que siento
by La.Fugitivaa
Summary: Shiho esta feliz de volver a ver a Shininchi y este inconcientemente tambien esta feliz....SXS CAPITULO 2 ARRIVA
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí estoy con mi primer fic de DC que emoción!Estoy tan contenta kyomy llora de emoción ejem perdón cordura kyo! Has un esfuerzo!

Bueno como les iba diciendo espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo….jeje soy una fanática de sxs tengo carpetas llenas de dibujitos hechos por mi de ellos…bueno eso no va al caso…en fin mejor dejo de hacer el ridículo…y los dejo con el fic …que lo disfruten ….y dejen un review

Capitulo 1

Todo lo que siento

No sabía que hacía parada en frente de esa casa , que derecho tenía de volver y arruinarlo todo? ..Necesitaba verlo era lo único que sabía y lo único que le importaba .dio un paso en frente , pero se detuvo enseguida no podía .

Bajo la cabeza abatida y se dio media vuelta para devolvedse a su casa mientras la lluvia le empapaba su cabello rubio y se mezclaban con la pureza de sus lagrimas . Tenía frío pero eso era lo de menos , no sabía ni porque lloraba tanto , porque le daba pena , porque tenia ganas de encerrarse en su habitación y ponerse a llorar como nunca lo había echo ….

Se detuvo frente a su casa ,mas bien la del profesor Agasa y proceso la pregunta y después de unos segundos la pudo responder , claro estaba triste porque se después de haber vuelto a ser Shiho se fue de viaje a otro país por unos meses , y ahora cuando vuelve con ganas de ver a Shininchi se le viene a la cabeza la posibilidad de que se hubiese olvidado de ella o que estuviera con Ran .

-soy una egoísta…solo pienso en mi felicidad ….-dijo con un suspiro casi audible , cuando sintió que un pesado par de manos reposaban en sus hombros , Shiho volteo rápidamente para encontrase cara a cara con un sonriente profesor Agasa que la miraba con un deje de asombro .

-Ai-chan , digo Shiho-chan ..Que sorpresa!-dijo y la abraso con fuerza , quizá aunque Shininchi nunca la viera de vuelta o nunca le importara , ella sentía que Agasa era su única familia y estaba feliz de haber vuelto .-entra mujer te estas mojando!- dijo y cogío las maletas de la chica y las llevo a la puerta .

Al entrar la casa estaba completamente igual con la diferencia que cada mueble tenía varias capas de polvo, Shiho detuvo la mirada en un sofá que estaba a unos metros de ella , y le sonrió con nostalgia , ella y "Conan" pasaron largas horas haciendo deducciones en ese viejo sofá .

-bueno , bueno Shiho-chan y como te fue? Y porque no me avisaste para recogerte?-preguntó el profesor , haciendo que Shiho se sobresaltara y le dirigiera la mirada.

-estuvo bien , Inglaterra es un país muy bonito y muy relajante, además allá no tenía que preocuparme por salir sin que me apuntaran con una pistola ..-decía Shiho , la verdad quería preguntarle como estaba Shininchi y si había notado que se había ido , ya que nunca estuvo en sus planes decirle .

-ya veo , bueno debes estar tranquila porque en esta casa nada te va a pasar , tienes guarda espaldas , también Shininchi esta dispuesto a cuidarte- dijo el profesor soltando una risita .

-como esta el?-pregunto finalmente .

-Shin? Ah! El esta bien , ha salido mucho con Ran sabes, pero no están saliendo…bueno al menos no me ha dicho nada..-dijo Agasa .-bueno Shiho , es tarde yo creo que debes estar cansada así que lo mejor es que te vallas a acostar tu habitación es la de siempre –finalizo con una gran sonrisa que Shiho le devolvió.

Al rato ya se encontraba acostada , la luz de la luna le pegaba suavemente en la cara pero era tan tenue que hasta llegaba a ser agradable , estaba agradecida de Agasa por todo lo que hacía por ella , a pesar de haber llegado como una desconocida , siempre la apoyo y la ayudo .

Lo último que pensó antes de dormirse era en lo agotador que seria limpiar toda la casa mañana. Y maldijo internamente luego de eso se quedo profundamente dormida .

Al día siguiente amaneció despejado por lo que Shiho se hallaba regando el jardín mientras Agasa descansaba en el piso con un libro en las manos .

-profesor le aria bien salir a caminar no cree?- dijo Shiho mientras regaba unos rosales que estaban junto a la puerta de entrada . Se agacho para recoger un objeto que brillaba muy llamativamente en el piso cuando a su lado un balón de football y una bolsa de compras se dejaron caer un frente de ella.

-que demo--¿-pregunto mientras se levantaba de un salto encontrándose cara a cara con un sorprendido Shininchi Kudo que la miraba sin poder siquiera cerrar la boca .-Ku-Kudo?-dijo la chica haciendo que el susodicho parpadeara un par de veces .

-Shiho? Que haces aquí?-pregunto sin poder disimular su cara de sorpresa .

-mmm…no se si lo sabes pero esto es una manguera y usualmente se usa para regar , y eso es lo que ago – dijo irónicamente , pero la verdad era que estaba muy contenta de haberlo vuelto a ver .

-lo se bruta, pe-pero estoy seguro de que te habías ido!- dijo el chico.

-así es pequeño detective , pero volví anoche.

-que gusto volver a verte!-dijo abrazándola –y porque no me dijiste que te habías ido?.

-ya deja de hacer preguntas ¡!- le dijo mientras levantaba la manguera empapando a Shininchi por completo .

-olle!-le grito y corrió a abrazarla –jajajaja ahora tu también estas mojada!.

Shiho cerro los ojos , estaba feliz si pudiera aria que ese momento no se acabara nunca ., que el poder estar así con Shininchi durara para siempre .

A miles de kilómetros de distancia , en un departamento una rubia se daba la milésima vuelta al departamento .

-puedes quedarte quieta vormounth?- le dijo una dura y fría voz masculina del otro lado de la habitación .

-es que ya quiero acabar con Sherry , no tengo tiempo de hacer planes estúpidos quiero matarla ya! Si esta en la ciudad porque demonios tenemos que esperar?-pregunto la rubia que empezaba a desesperarse.

-todo a su tiempo , así lo disfrutaras mas , créeme planearemos una muerte cruel , para ella , y de paso aremos sufrir al pequeño detective ..-dijo soltando una risa y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-valla Gin , por lo que escucho tienes un plan , dime que es-dijo la rubia quien parecía intrigada .

-…mmmm…lo primero es secuestrar a Sherry ..Lo demás lo iras descubriendo sola…-finalizo Gin.

-como sea…

En la casa de agasa tanto Shiho como Shininchi habían quedado empapados .

-tienes lentos movimientos eh? Shiho-dijo Shininchi mientras dejaba caer todo su peso sobre el pasto que también estaba mojado .

-ja al igual que tu!-le grito mientras se dejaba caer junto a el .

-y que tal conociste a alguna amiga en tu paseo?.

-jajaja no a una amiga no.

-espero que no sea un amigo , esos tipos me dan mala espina , son aprovechadores ,abusivos y adema insoportables-Shiho al escuchar eso se echo a reír.-que pasa? no me digas que conociste a alguien así? – pero Shiho seguía riendo .

Shiho solo reía pero , se puso a pensar que pasaría si Shininchi estuviera con Ran, cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza a ambos lados para evadir las ideas que le venían a la cabeza .

-estas bien?-preguntó Shininchi , mirando a Shiho seriamente.

-estoy bien! Que tal si me ayudas con la cena?-pregunto Shiho mientras se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que Shininchi .

-seguro , como lo que sea , mientras no te quede horrible..-dijo riendo , y al mismo tiempo que recibía un empujón de parte de Shiho .

Y así ambos entraron en la casa , Shiho contenta de volver a ver a Shininchi y el por su parte inconcientemente también estaba muy feliz de estar otra vez junto a ella .

Continuara ….

Hola otra vez! Gracias por haberlo leído! Espero que lo sigan en los otros capítulos jejeje ya que yo los ago cortitos jejej bueno me despido cuídense mucho! Y dejen un rr


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El secuestro

En una fría y oscura habitación de hotel se asomaba por la ventana una joven de unos largos y hermosos cabellos rubios con unos ojos azules muy expresivos , la muchacha mas conocida como Vermounth encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en una silla que cogió de enfrente .

–bien y ¿cual es el plan Gin? –pregunto a el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella el cual sin expresión alguna se puso de pie .

–cuando vas a entender ….todo a su tiempo …pronto estarás en los brazos de la organización de nuevo Sherry .

–me huele a que será un final muy triste para Sherry..-se fumo el cigarrillo y presionándolo contra el cenicero dijo –me agrada , me agrada mucho .

Y luego de eso se sentó se cruzo de piernas y comenzó a reír.

En otra parte de Tokio un joven salía se el instituto y se dirigía camino a su casa , pero no estaba solo , junto a el caminaba una hermosa chica llamada Ran Mouri , su amiga y también su primer amor , pero desde hace un par de meses empezaba a tener dudas acerca de si realmente estaba enamorado de ella , todo era tan extraño , desde siempre había pensado en Ran de esa manera pero ahora cuando pensaba en la palabra amor lo unico que se le venía a la mente era Shiho su Shiho …

–Shininchi, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Ran a ver la cara que ponía el joven detective .

–ee…si estoy bien , bueno Ran aquí nos separamos .

–¿ no quieres ir a mi casa a comer Shin?-pregunto Ran juntando las manos en gesto de emoción .

–no gracias Ran, pero estoy algo cansado y me gustaría descansar .- y dicho eso Shininchi emprendió el viaje a su casa .

–que te ha pasado Shininchi …lo nuestro se ha ….enfriado…..-dijo Ran muy despacio y luego se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa .

Cuando iba llegando no pudo evitar percatarse de que las luces de la casa del profesor Agasa estaban prendidas y sin mas toco el timbre esperando encontrar a Shiho dentro .

En cuanto la puerta de la casa se abrio aprecio un sonriente profesor Agasa .

–Shin…pasa – dijo al ver al chico parado en la puerta .-Shiho esta en la cocina –dijo el profesor guiñándole un ojo .

– cuantas veces debo decirle!! Ya deje de fastidiarme con Shiho!!-

El profesor ya había abierto la boca para decir algo mas pero en ese momento apareció Shiho , Shininchi no pudo evitar sonrojarse de verdad que se veía hermosa , llevaba puesto una polera blanca con el dibujo de una flor azul una falta del mismo color, unas botas de color negro con un poco de taco , un delantal blanco y un sartén en la mano .

–¿ Kudo–kun?.-dijo la muchacha mirando a Shininchi el cual estaba bastante sucio ya que venía de un entrenamiento de football .- ah si que no , te bañas y te pones algo decente para comer aquí .-le dijo Shiho y apuntando con la mano libre le apunto a la puerta del baño .

–no esperaba ese recibimiento , pero en fin .-

Al rato Shiho estaba poniendo la mesa cuando el profesor Agasa .

–pon solo dos puestos yo no voy a comer – dijo y le guiño el ojo , como respuesta por parte de Shiho recivió una patada en la espalda .

Estaba ya terminado de poner la mesa cuando se presento Shininchi ya limpio y con una polera de color verde y unos jeans .

–valla huele bien .- dijo Shininchi sentándose en la mesa .

Shiho le sirvio la comida a Shininchi y luego se sirvio su plato y luego se dejo caer en la mesa . apenas probo la comida Shiho se dio cuenta de que estaba horrible , pero Shininchi no había dicho nada seguia comiendo como si nada .

–te gusto?­-pregunto fianalmente

–mm no es tan bueno como el estofado que hace Ran pero esta bien .

Shiho se congelo , no sabia que decir , ahora si que su amigo había metido las patas hasta el fondo , tenía ganas de llorar a mares , no ella no era Mouri , el seguía enamorada de ella y como no , en que minuto se volvió tan ingenua de pensar que el iba a cambiarla por ella , era una ilucion , una vaga ilusión .se puso de pie y con la cabeza gacha dijo

–lo se , YO NO SOY MOURI ¡!!!!-le grito a Shininchi y salio corriendo calle abajo ,

Shininchi la siguió , no sabia porque se había enojado tanto pero si sabia que ella estaba muy dolida , muy dolida .

Estaba de pie frente a Shiho cuando sintio que unos fuertes brazos le agarraron la cintura .

–bien echo Vodka .-dijo una voz que el podía reconocer era la voz de Gin …

-sueltenme …Shiho!!!.-pudo ver que a Shiho la habian golpeado en la cabeza para dejarla inconciente y ahora estaba en los brazos de Gin .

La escena era horrible su Shiho en las manos de Gin , vermounth a su lado con un palo cubierto de sangre y Vodka sujetandolo .

–bueno querido detective ns llevamos a Sherry …–concluyo Gin con una gran sonrisa , Shininchi sintió como lo golpeaban y luego perdiò el conocimiento .

¿les esta gustando? ¡!! Espero que si


End file.
